


A Waste of Time (Isn’t Always a Waste)

by BelovedBoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Basically just a ton of fluff, Ectoincest, Multi, no beta we die like like men, road trip au, this isn’t even even that shippy I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedBoy/pseuds/BelovedBoy
Summary: Dave proposes they go on a road trip.





	A Waste of Time (Isn’t Always a Waste)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipstickgremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstickgremlin/gifts).



Dave walked into his apartment with his arms wide. In the living room Jade and John were sitting together watching a show. When he closed the door they looked up but before they could say anything he spoke, “I come bearing news.” 

John fondly rolled his eyes but Jade smiled as she answered as seriously as she could, “And what news is this, Great one.” 

Dave grinned, “We’re going on a road trip.”

“We are?” Said a voice from behind the couch. The trio turned to see Rose holding two mugs and looking faintly amused. “I didn’t hear anything about this.” 

“That’s because I planned it today, O exalted Seer.” Rose let out a laugh as she handed Jade one of the mugs and sat down on the couch. 

Jade muttered a quick ‘thank you’ before saying, “I’m always down for a good adventure! And a road trip sounds like a good idea, I feel like I’ve been cooped up in the apartment all summer.” 

John bit his lip and thought it over, “Well it does sound like it could be fun, so why not? I’d say we all deserve to have some fun this summer instead of just working.” 

With that said they all turned to Rose with pleading looks in their eyes. She sighed, “You three aren’t going to let me sit this one out are you?” 

They all shook their heads and Rose gave them a small smile. “Then I guess we’re going on a road trip.” 

Rose turned to Dave as John and Jade cheered, “I assume you want to leave tomorrow morning?”

He nodded and Rose rolled her eyes, “Lucky for us none of us are suppose to work tomorrow so we’ll all call in to take a week off.” 

John moved to make space for Dave on the couch and motioned for him to sit. “We’re are we gonna go anyway? Typically road trips have a set destination right?” 

“Okay, so don’t freak out or anything but we’re going to one of those ‘mystery spots’.” 

“Dave!” exclaimed Jade, “you know what happened the last time we went to a mystery spot, and how we all agreed to never go to another one after that.” 

“Okay yes but-“ Jade quickly cut him off. 

“No ‘buts’! We all agreed.” She glared at him. He looked to John and Rose to help but they both shrugged. 

“We did agree,” pointed out John, “and if I remember correctly we signed a contract about it. Technically we were never suppose to speak about it again.” 

“Yea but we were young and stupid when that happened. Now we’re still young but less stupid. Plus I promise this place will be better than the last time.” Dave said confidently. 

“That was only like two or three years ago though,” Jade quickly pointed out

“And in those two or three years we have grown, my lovely Jade.” Dave replied dramatically placing his hand over his heart. 

There was a slight pause as Jade laughed and leaned over John to lightly shove Dave. Then Rose surprised them all by saying, “Let’s do it. It can’t be worse than the last time can it?” 

“Hell yea. That’s what I’m talking about. Rose, fist bump me.” He leaned over and held out his fist. For a second Rose didn’t move but then she fist bumped him gently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning they piled into the car, John driving, Rose in the passenger seat and Dave sharing the back with Jade and a mountain of blankets. 

“Hey Jade, remind me why we need these many blankets again?” Dave asked. 

Before she could respond John turned around and interrupted with, “Now, now kids, no fighting or ill turn this car around.” 

Simultaneously Dave and Jade groaned. Dave let himself sink into one of the blankets as Jade said, “John how man times do we have to tell you this. It’s weird to refer to us as your kids when we’re dating.” 

“Yea, not to be emotionally vulnerable or anything, but we love you and because of that if you ever say anything like that again we’ll have to legally kill you.” Dave added. “Right Jade?” 

Jade nodded enthusiastically, “Besides you haven’t even turned on the car yet.” 

John pouted as he finally turned on the car and pulled out of the garage. Rose smiled and patted John on the shoulder. “There there, John. I thought it was kinda funny.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You never answered my question from earlier,” remarked Dave a few hours later. 

Jade huffed, “To be comfy of course! Think of it as a kind of nest!” 

As Dave nodded thoughtfully John stopped the car and yawned. “My shift is over, but first let’s go get some snacks!” 

They all piled of if the car to see a brightly lit convenience store. Checking the time on her phone, Rose commented, “It’s ten o’clock and we don’t know what time they close so let’s hurry.” 

When they entered the store they split up, John going directly for the chip isle, Dave heading for the drinks, Jade going to the candy, and Rose went to the pastries. 

“Hey, do you guys want any chips?” John called, then, immediately realizing his mistake, loudly exclaimed, “Wait no! Dave don’t you d-“ 

“I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS!” 

Groaning, John grabbed a bag of Doritos and after hearing Jade and Rose’s answers some chip bags. “Dave you don’t have to do that every time.” 

Dave met him at the counter, his arms full of soft drinks. “Yes I do John. I will fight you on this.”

“No you won’t, you love me too much,” he teased. 

Dave scoffed, “Nope I’m too cool for that type of shit. I don’t know what you are talking about Johnny boy.” 

John hummed in mock agreement and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Whatever you say ‘cool kid’.” 

Blushing, he quickly turned to set all the drinks he got down on the counter. “And don’t you dare forget it.” 

“I want a kiss on the cheek too!” Said Jade as she came up from behind the two. 

John gave a mock salute and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. Jade giggled as she wiped her cheek. “Gross! Stop it!” 

Swooping in from Jade’s left, Rose also planted a soft kiss on Jade’s cheek. She then put some of the pastries she had down along with the bottles of water she had grabbed. 

As Rose payed for all their stuff Jade turned to Dave with her hands on her hips, “Well mister? It’s your turn.” 

Dave mumbled something about ruining his image as he quickly planted a kiss on Jade’s temple. She laughed as she grabbed his face and kissed him gently. “Don’t be such a nerd, Dave. We all know you’re a softy deep down inside.” 

She grabbed one of the bags the cashier hanged to them and walked out the door with Rose and John trailing behind her. Dave stood in the store for a few seconds longer, trying to stop the red tint on his cheeks from spreading. He was quickly interrupted by John, who came back to drag him back to the the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours later, Dave woke up them all up to ask what they wanted from Taco Bell. They were all, predictably, unhappy about being woken up. They were even more unhappy about being at Taco Bell at three in the morning. 

‘Dave I thought we agreed no fast food in the middle of the night’ was Jade’s biggest complaint, along with, ‘This isn’t healthy, pull out of the driveway right now!’ 

John was mainly unhappy about the restaurant choice, “McDonald’s would be so much better than Taco Bell. Yes Dave, I know they’re not open right now but I think you can wait another hour or two.” 

Rose was just unhappy about being woken up, “David Strider I swear to all the gods if you don’t put an end to this bickering and let me sleep, _I will end you_.” 

The argument ended pretty quickly after that and resulted in Jade being driver with Dave being put in jail (aka the back seat) with Rose (aka the warden of said jail) where he couldn’t take them to anymore shitty fast food restaurants. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘I refuse to support capitalism by eating at a chain restaurant.’ was one of the first thing out of Rose Lalonde’s mouth a few days later. 

They were arguing about where to go for breakfast. John wanted to go somewhere small and local to try authentic local food. Dave had decided they were a neutral party in this. Jade wanted to eat at a Denny’s or something similar, which had prompted Rose’s earlier comment. 

After a lot of argument John and Rose won, having swayed Dave their side and winning a democratic vote. 

They ended up at a sketchy restaurant filled with surprisingly nice staff. It was nearly worth the minor food poisoning they got afterwards. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade was vaguely panicking and in their distress they quickly woke John, who was in the passengers seat, up. 

He adjusted his seat and rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses. “What’s up Jade? Is everything ok?” 

“No!” She hissed quietly in reply. “I think we’re lost but I don’t want to tell Dave or Rose. I think I just took a wrong exit or something but my phone isn’t getting connection here and I can’t find my way back.” 

“Oh,” John tiredly rubbed his eyes again, “why don’t you want to tell Rose or Dave? I’m pretty sure Dave is really good at reading paper maps.” 

“Yea but I want to prove I can do these types of things by myself. And beside they’re finally sleeping and I don’t want to wake them up. You know how bad their sleep schedules are.” Jade looked pleadingly at him. 

John sighed and rummaged around for the paper map that Dave always kept in the car. He spent a long while with Jade figuring out where they had started from and where they had been going. When they realized that they had no idea what town they were in they stopped quickly to ask one of the people walking around in the early sunlight. 

A few panic filled hours passed, which were also full of confusion and fear that they would have to wake up Dave and Rose, before they finally found the right way back to the mystery spot. Shortly after this Rose woke up. 

“Jade?” She asked softly. 

Jade hummed in acknowledgement, not daring to look them in the eye. Rose, looking out of the window, said, “Where are we? I’m pretty sure we’re in a completely different area from before I fell asleep. Did you get lost?” 

“Nope!” answered Jade a bit too quickly. “We just took a bit of a detour is all.” 

Rose tried to catch her eye but Jade steadfastly kept her eyes on the road, “You’re sure we’re not lost? Because if we are we can figure it out.” 

John turned to Rose and smiled brightly, “I’ve been awake for a few hours and trust me, she’s got this under control. Now go back to sleep, we’re almost there and you should sleep while you still can.” 

Rose quirked an eyebrow in slight disbelief but still kinda tired, she settled herself back into the mountain of pillows in the back seat and quickly fell asleep again. 

When they were sure she was asleep, John and Jade shared a quick high five for getting away with their slight lie. When they stopped at a red light Jade gave John a quick kiss, “John you’re the best! I never would be able to do this without you!” 

“Aw don’t flatter me, you did a lot of work too!” John said, leaning over to gently flick her nose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally they arrived at the mystery spot just before noon. When they got there it was suspiciously empty and quiet. They piled out of the car and walked around the building for a while, looking for any signs of life. 

“This place seems a bit abandoned,” comment Rose, looking at the plants that seemed to grow everywhere. 

“That’s probably part of the charm,” said Dave dismissively. 

The rest of the group shared a dubious look but finally trekked towards the main building. When they got to the main door it was shut with a small sign on it. 

John went up to the door and read the note before calling over to the others, “Hey, I think you guys should read this.” 

They crowded around the door and, in disbelief, read the the note that said: 

_This establishment has been shut down due to unsanitary and unsafe conditions. The owner has refused to rectify the code violations that were pointed out in the several inspections of the building and so this building, and the surrounding buildings, are to be demolished. Thank You For Your Cooperation._

Rose pointed to the bottom where the date was posted, “This was two days ago.” 

“God damn it Dave,” John shook his head. “Well it definitely wasn’t as bad as last time so I’ll count this as a win.” 

“Yea, I guess so,” said Jade, “but I vote we make Dave drive all the way home by himself for making us come out here for no reason.” 

Rose and John nodded in agreement and Dave sighed. “I guess that’s fair.” 

Jade grinned, “Cool, I call dibs on the back seat!” 

“People usually use ‘dibs’ to get the front seat though,” remarked Rose. 

“I know that,” said Jade, “but we all know that my little nest in the back is much more comfortable than the front.” 

“That’s true but still you’re gonna have to take your turn in the front seat,” John pointed out. 

Dave nodded in agreement, “He’s right Jade, it’s only fair.” 

Jade mock pouted, and the four made their way back to the car bickering fondly with each other’s.


End file.
